


You can stay, if you want

by Kalanchoe_5533



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Mild Gore, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Short Chapters, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Starvation, Strangers to Lovers, Surgery, Tags May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalanchoe_5533/pseuds/Kalanchoe_5533
Summary: Dream and Sapnap free a captive while raiding a woodland mansion. It takes him some time to recover from the horrors that he has experienced, but eventually he fits right into the Dream Team. (Work in Progress).
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not copy to another site or share with the content creators. I am writing under the impression that the Dream team is currently okay with fanfiction, but if this changes, I will take the work down asap. 
> 
> NOTICE: This work contains elements that may be disturbing to some readers, so please mind the tags. Without spoiling the work, I do want to warn you that George goes through some severe psychological and physical trauma. While this will only be referenced or recounted, I understand that it can still be upsetting.

The woodland mansion was so quiet that Dream was keenly aware of the sound of his own breathing. A thick rug even muffled his footsteps as he crept down the corridor. He was on alert for any sound that might indicate that Sapnap was in trouble upstairs, but he heard nothing. He was listening for mobs lurking in the adjacent rooms, but there was only hollow silence.

He turned to a tall dark oak door on his left, placing one hand on its handle, and readying his sword in the other hand. He took a deep breath, silently twisted the knob, and started the countdown in his head…

_three_

_two_

_one…_

Dream threw open the door, sword poised to take on an enemy that hid behind it. However, no attack came. His eyes darted to the darkest corners, searching for mobs, but finally settled on a table in the center of the shadowy room, on which there appeared to be a skeletal body.

But as his gaze moved across the figure, his eyes locked with another pair of eyes – brown, wide, and scared. Dream stood paralyzed by bewilderment for a few moments until the struggling of the boy on the table brought him back to reality.

Dream took a few steps forward and the captive began to thrash more violently. The boy’s stare shifted from Dream’s face to the sword in his hand.

“Hey, hey it’s okay, it’s okay…” reassurances tumbled out of Dream’s mouth as he approached the boy. “I’m just gonna cut you free, that’s all.”

Dream first moved to cut the rope that was tied like a gag in the boy’s mouth. The captive attempted a cry of protest as Dream brought the sword up to his face, but the sound came out weak and exhausted.

“I won’t cut you, I promise,” Dream offered in a gentle voice as he released the rope around the boy’s gaunt cheeks. He then sliced the ropes that bound his wrists and ankles to the legs of the table. As he sawed away at the final leather strap that pinned down the captive’s heaving chest, Dream noticed the deep, intersecting cuts across his abdomen. The struggling had opened the wounds in some places, and blood lazily welled up to the surface.

Dream glanced back at the captive’s face and realized that, despite his fighting, he was falling unconscious. Dream began mumbling reassurances in an attempt to keep the boy from slipping away right then and there.

“Hey, you’re fine, it’s fine. We’ll get you fixed up – no problem. Just hold on a little longer, okay?”

“Dream! what the hell –“ Sapnap interjected from the doorway.

“Sap, thank God, help me get him up.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So did we technically kidnap this guy?” Sapnap asked Dream as he cleaned the rope burn on the unconscious boy’s wrist.

“What? No. What were we supposed to do, leave him?”

“No, I just mean that he’s gonna be really weirded out when he wakes up in a random house with two strangers.”

“Well it’s better than where he was.” Dream answered as he tied off sutures on the boy’s stomach. “When he wakes up, we’ll explain it all.”

“Yeah,” Sapnap mumbled as he wrapped the boy’s wrist up in a bandage. “ Why do you think they were holding him at that mansion in the first place?”

“I dunno,” Dream said with a sigh. “Nothing good.” He was quiet for a moment before changing the subject. “When you’re done wrapping his wrists, lift up his body just a bit so I can wrap his stomach. Then we’ll give him a shot of regeneration potion and leave him to rest.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dream and Sapnap spent a day and a half taking care of the boy without seeing any signs of consciousness. Nevertheless, they would speak words of reassurance to him as they redressed wounds and administered potions of regeneration.

Then one evening, they were met with that pair of wide brown eyes as they entered the bedroom where the boy was recovering.

“Hey… um… glad you’re awake…” Dream started hesitantly. “You’re at our house. We brought you here to recover.”

The boy in the bed offered no response, so Dream kept talking. “We tried to patch up your injuries the best we could, but it might be a while before you’re healed completely…”

Dream seemed unsure of how to continue, so Sapnap spoke up from behind him. “You’ve been out for a while now. You should drink some water and eat something too. I’ll go get a bowl of soup and be right back, ok?”

“Thanks Sap,” Dream added as Sapnap left the doorway. Dream didn’t want to leave the brunet alone after he’d just woken up, but he wasn’t sure what to do in the meantime either. Even though the boy seemed reluctant to converse, Dream started to talk just to fill the awkward silence.

“You can stay here with us as long as you need to, and then we can help you get back home or wherever. I’m Dream… by the way. Guess I kinda forgot about introductions, sorry. The other guy is Sapnap. Well, those aren’t really our real names – more like nicknames – but that’s what we go by anyways. What’s your name?”

The brunet broke away from Dream’s inquisitive stare and instead focused his eyes on a spot on the floor. He opened his mouth slightly as if to respond, but decided not to before any sound came out.

Dream wasn’t sure how to continue, but thankfully Sapnap appeared with a bowl of soup in one hand and a cup of water in the other. As Sapnap entered the bedroom, the brunet’s eyes darted up from where they had been fixed on the floor, taking on a startled expression. He shied back to the far side of the bed where it met the wall.

Sapnap paused, a bit confused by the boy’s retreat. “Hey, no worries, I’m just gonna set this on the nightstand.” He took a few more cautious steps, and stretched so he could leave the bowl and glass without getting any closer than he had to. He then returned quickly to the doorway, desperately looking to Dream for guidance.

Dream was a bit surprised by the reaction as well, but he figured that it was reasonable for the guy to be a little nervous considering he had just woken up, injured, in the company of two strangers. He tried to make his voice as calm as possible. “We’ll leave you alone to eat. Just speak up if you need something though.”

Dream gave a small smile and waited a moment for a reply, but the boy in the bed stayed tense and silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Dream decided not to bother the boy again until the next morning. Sapnap decided to let Dream deal with the injured boy alone with the thought that one stranger would be less intimidating than two.

Dream found the boy wide awake, still with an apprehensive demeanor. “’Morning,” he offered in a quiet voice. “Would it be ok if I grabbed those?” he asked, gesturing to the bowl and cup from the night before.

The boy gave a slight nod – progress.

However, Dream’s small victory was overshadowed by the fact that the cup and bowl remained full. The boy in the bed was obviously emaciated. Why didn’t he eat?

Worried thoughts started racing through Dream’s head. Lethargy couldn’t be a good sign. The painful memory of his childhood dog refusing to eat during her last days suddenly came to mind. What if the boy was dying and he couldn’t do anything to stop it?

Dream pushed down the lump forming in his throat and tried to speak as calmly as possible. “I’ll get something else for you to eat. I can get you some bread or some meat if you think you can keep it down. Or maybe just some broth?”

The boy shook his head no.

“I know you don’t feel good right now, but you really need to eat something, anything. Please. I can give you a regen potion, but-”

Dream stopped abruptly as the boy’s look of apprehension changed to one of fear. He shook his head quickly. No potion then either.

“I’ll go make some mushroom broth anyway, maybe you’ll change your mind.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dream leaned back against the kitchen counter, gazing at the orange glow between the coals in the hearth. His mind was chasing desperately after explanations and solutions. He was broken out of his trance, however, by the sound of the front door opening and Sapnap entering the kitchen.

“Is he awake yet?” Sapnap asked casually.

“Yeah.”

“How’s he doing?”

“Not good.”

“Hopefully he’ll start looking better in a few days. I’m sure he just needs some time and rest,” Sapnap said, attempting to counter Dream’s defeated tone with some levity.

“He won’t eat, Sap.” Dream added flatly, still watching the hearth.

“Oh.”

Sapnap remained silent for a moment, contemplating whether to continue on with a topic that was clearly bothering Dream. He realized, however, that the situation would not improve without a solution. “Well, we’ll keep trying. We can always use health or regen pots in the meantime.”

“He freaked out when I mentioned potions.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean just that, Sapnap. When I mentioned regen potions he got all panicky again.”

“Weird.”

Sapnap decided not to press for more information, seeing as how irritated Dream was. He couldn’t blame Dream; it was clear that his stress came from a place of concern for the injured boy. Sapnap thought about the peculiar situation as a poked around the kitchen for ingredients to use for lunch.

“I think he doesn’t trust us,” Sapnap started again.

“Huh?”

“He thinks we’re going to hurt him, trick him,” Sapnap continued.

“We haven’t given him a reason to think that,” Dream said defensively. “We’ve done our best to take care of his injuries, give him a place to rest…”

“Yeah, but he has known us for –what? – less than a day? And he’s been through some shit. You saw how he flinched when I approached him with a bowl of soup last night. We can’t expect him to trust us immediately.”

“Yeah,” Dream said quietly, stirring the pot of simmering broth.

“He can’t be sure that we aren’t gonna poison him or knock him unconscious. I mean it has to be some legitimate fear if it’s keeping him from eating when he’s starved.”

“So we eat the food ourselves to show him it’s not poison or something?”

“Well it sounds stupid when you put it like that - but yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will update as frequently as I can. I prefer to write in short chapters that change when the scene changes. I greatly appreciate any comments!


End file.
